Wicca Blood
by Tombe223
Summary: Sienna Gordons, a witch from mid america is moved to Alaska, where she meets and falls for vampire, Zac Carlisle. But is she igniting the ancient war between Witch and Vampire. Facing certain death and the death of the one she loves can she fight for it.


We stood at the bus stop. Why Here? Of all the places in the world. Why had Aunt Julia brought me here? She had stolen me for the bright lights of San Francisco. And flown me half way across the country to, Alaska. Alaska! Of all places

Shed taken me from the big city to a small town in the middle of God knows where with God knows who in it! I was so wrapped up in my furious train of thought that I had totally ignored what my Aunt was saying to me.

"But, we'll survive. It's not that bad." She finished, looking around at our new surroundings.

Who was she trying to convince me or herself?

"What" I mumbled, unsure how to answer.

So this is Woodsonville. It wasn't much: a few houses, a School (which I was forcibly made to attend.), a couple of shop, a Dinner and finally the Bus Stop at which I stood. Woodsonville was so small it wasn't even on the map! Surrounded by unending forest and some mountains 200 kilometres away.

"Shall we?" Aunt Julia suggested. Picking up her luggage and started waddling down the road. I followed suit. Walking quickly to catch up with a surprisingly fast forty year old (who did no exercise).

"It'll be alright Sienna" she smiled "You'll make new friends".

I wasn't convinced, but somehow her saying of my name was somewhat comforting. My full name was Sienna Arista Gordons. But everybody calls me Sienna.

As we walked down the street, I had a funny feeling in my stomach. You know that feeling the one of you knowing something bad is going to happen.

The walk was short. But the ominous approach to our new house somehow brought back my annoyance. Why for the love of god had she brought me here!

The house was exactly as I expected it to be; white was turn of the century. The porch was lovely, covered on every pillar with ivy, like an ancient temple just waiting to be discovered.

The deep red door had a letter box, naturally and a glass window in it. The window was decorated with something my aunt adored_._The Triquetra. An old Wiccan symbol. Well we are witches; we can't just turn our back on our culture just because we're in the middle of nowhere.

The door creaked open. The beautiful scent of mothballs and dried herbs filled my nostrils. It was ... homely. I ran inside. The hallway was large and spacious. The stairs went round a corner to reach the first floor. The banister was polished to perfection, the wood literally shone.

I ran upstairs and instantly knew which room was mine. It was the second, it was the at the front and had the roof of the porch as a balcony. For somewhere, forty minutes ago I despised and loathed. Woodsonville had just won me over.

Ding Dong!!

The doorbell rang loudly. It sounded like my Grandma, warm, comforting and undoubtedly happy.

"Hello, welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Mary Sparks" a shrill voice announced from downstairs. Evidently Aunt Julia had answered the door.

"Juliana Redson. Charmed" my aunt put on her most welcoming voice.

I creped downstairs. Unfortunately Aunt Julia saw me.

"Sienna, come say hello." She said warmly. I hesitated. She moved her eyes sideways towards the door. Knowing there was no way out, I gracefully stepped down the stairs.

"Hello" I announced smoothly

"Hello Sienna, I'm Mary" she replied. To be honest her voice was annoyingly shrill. Almost inhuman.

"Nice to meet you" I said, while widening my eyes. I always looked more beautiful with my eyes widened.

"Auntie Julia" I asked" where's my sewing machine"

"In the box marked Sienna BR." She kissed me on the forehead.

I walked off totally ignoring the screechy woman. Her blonde bobbed hair made her look like the perfect 1950's house wife.

I picked up my box and checked inside. My baby blue sewing machine sat starring back at me. I smiled at my old friend. As I walked off I smiled at Mary "goodbye". While leaping up the stairs I saw a photo of my mum. I stood staring at her. Her beautiful auburn hair, her dazzling hazel eyes. I turned away.

I opened my door and dumped the box on my desk. My eyelids felt like lead. So heavy. I knew I need to go to bed, but before I did I needed to do something. I picked up my candle off my dresser and throw it into the air. I clenched my fists and flung them open. The candle stopped mid fall. I could still freeze time in Alaska. Well anything that wasn't frozen this time in December. I took off my clothes and replaced them with my pyjamas, which consisted of an old tank top and a pair of light cotton bottoms. Which I made myself. I lay my head down on the pillow and gently drifted to sleep.


End file.
